Forever Child
Name: Itsumademo Youji Clan(Forever Child) description: In the early ages of the earth, The land was filled with a nothing, but soon an alien race from another planet soon inhabitant the earth. This alien race soon became what we know as humans, but in the beginning of the human race there was nothing but children and no one lived past the age of 20 so the race had to adapt and learn to expand their life span. The race soon discovered a mineral to make them last until the age of 80+ these became the race we know as humans, However some members of the clan rejected this solution and refused to take it. These clan members made sure to keep the clan healthy by hiding within the community. The clan members had a big difference from other members that had changed from their original form. The members that refused to change had a few distinct features that kept the 2 groups apart. For one their eye’s were very sensitive to light and usually grew their hair over their eyes to protect them from lights, the next feature was that their stamina was greatly reduced and ran out of inner energy quite quickly, or as it is called these days chakra, but the clan also had some improvements that the other group lost when they morphed. The clan kept the ability to see the emotions of other people, the people who had changed became selfish and did not care for anyone else but them selves, this ability became useful when dealing with other people because the persons intention became clear and protected members of the clan by avoiding those with evil intentions. But this defense helped them avoid people and it also gave the ability to know where someone was if they expressed hate towards a member of the clan. The clan itself had very few offensive inner energy techniques , but they had one ability to drain emotions from people and convert emotion. The clan is part of every single one on the earth, but we lose the abilities after we change or morph, much true In life children are very similar to current day members of the clan they walk around not being noticed but change people emotion towards them without even trying. Ability: Advantages -Clan may track anyone that has shown haterd towards them. -The clan may see emotion through solid objects but is unable to tell if it's a person or animal due to the emotion take a diffrent shape and the user may not see details. -May tell the diffrence between a person and their clone. -Has 3 justus in which they may change/drain a persons emotion to heal or hurt. Disadvantages -The user will always have the body of a child. -They olny live to be 20 years old(so if there is a big time skip can be dangerous) -They have a limited amount of chakra due to their size.(-3 from every category of justsu)) -They are easily blinded by bright lights. -Can not see clones through objects. -Are small and phyiscally they are weak. -Members will usaully mimic emotions that they are sensing. -Has Trouble seeign clones. Jutsus Name: Ren'ai Bijon(Emotion Vision) Rank: D Type: Ninjutsu Description: This jutsu allows the user to see through objects and see an opponents emotion and can tell the diffrence between a person and a clone including shadow clones, But the user may not see clones though objects olny people or animals with emotions. The user use's this to make up from having hair over their eye's. The emotions are expressed in clouds of diffent colors and can not see details of the person olny that they are there. ------------------------------------------------ Name: Rokujou Ryoushi (Anger Hunter) Rank: D-A Type: Ninjutsu Description: This justus is simple, if a target gets angry at the user, the user may track the target a good amount of distance. at academy they may track olny in area around them good to avoid ambush's.At gennin they may track a target as long as the user is within a mile of the target. At chunnin the user may track a target as long as they are in the same villages. At jounin they may track a target as long as they are in the same country. at kage they may track a target as long as they arn't i nwater or in caves and may knwo where they are anwhere.(May not track people to the akatski hideout.) -------------------------------- Special Genjutsus Name: Ren'ai Douzen(Emotion same) Rank: C Type: Genjutsu Description: This genjutsu is a very powerful ability olny known by members of the clan. The user must come in contact with the target at least once, through a punch or other types of contacts, the user makes hand signs and the user and the target will feal the same and can change the targets actions. -------------------------------------------------- Name: Ren'ai gesuidou(Emotion Drain) Rank: C Type: Genjutsu Description:This jutsus is another one of those justu in which the user must be in contact with the target but unlike before not just come in contact once, the user then will make a one handed sign and then in 2 posts the target will be stopped from attacking the user from lack of motivation, but the downside is the user if the target is feeling sad the user will feel that emotion ten fold and may cause them to be confused for one post this jutsu may be used to stop fights but if they are not stopped from attacking other people besides the target. ------------------------------------------- Name: Ren'ai Yasuragi(Emotion Peace) Rank: C Type: Genjutsu Description:the user msut be in contact with the target and have constant contact with this the user may stop the user from feeling emotion and will become invisable to the user, unless it is night time. the user in 2 post will cause the target to feel nothing but inner peace for 2 post this may help from mental damge from damging genjutsu. -------------------------- *Note-The RPC must be young and the RPC will die at the age of 20 no matter what./quote Changed it the clan can see people but cannot see what they look like olny there emotion. so they cant see what their doing or what equiptemnt they have.